PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of this proposal is obtain financial support of the 5th International Symposium on Non-neuronal Acetylcholine (NNACh) on September 22-24, 2017, in Long Beach, CA. It is now well-established that NNACh is a ubiquitous molecule in life that plays important roles in various aspects of cell biology and homeostasis outside the neural system. Experimental works of the last decade convincingly demonstrated that NNACh acts as a local cell signaling molecule, or a cytotransmitter, regulating in an autocrine, juxtacrine and paracrine way multiple cell functions, including proliferation, differentiation, apoptosis, secretion, organization of the cytoskeleton, cell-cell cohesion, lateral migration, ciliary activity, immune functions, etc. In addition to improving our understanding of structure and function of the non-neuronal cholinergic system, significant progress also has been made in elucidating the role of NNACh in the pathogenesis and treatment of human disease. The progress made has opened a new chapter in the field of cholinergic pharmacology, and advanced our knowledge beyond regulation of individual cell- and tissue-types defining a new paradigm of selective pharmacological regulation of vital function of practically all types of non-neuronal cells. Previous four meetings have vividly demonstrated the growing numbers of interested scientists. The Specific Aims of this Symposium are to: 1) highlight recent advances in defining the structure and function of non-neuronal cholinergic networks and discuss the role of NNACh in pathogenesis of human disease, and 2) identify areas of research opportunity that will improve outcomes of treatment of non-neuronal human disease and discuss feasibility of conducting multi-institutional randomized trials of cholinergic drugs. The world experts/thought leaders will present lectures. The invited speakers are all recognized authorities in their field with international reputations. From 140 to 160 basic and clinical scientists dedicated to investigate fundamental and clinical aspects of the cholinergic pharmacology outside of the neural system and/or treat patients with various non-neuronal human disease with cholinergic drugs will participate in this conference. The individuals from underrepresented groups will be included in all aspects of the Symposium by means of travel stipends. Both session and post- conference evaluations will be a crucial part of this meeting.